Scream Your NonExistent Heart Out
by Roxius
Summary: KH X Scream crossover. Xemnas believes another imposter wearing the Organization robes is running amok on a world called Woodsboro, California and sends Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar and Axel to check it out. Please R & R, and I apologize that it sucks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the series named after it, and I don't own the Scream franchise either.

A/N: We need more females in this series...and I mean females that don't turn into Sora and/or Ven.

Aqua's hot, tho....

This story kind of takes place during Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but after Xion runs away with Riku. Or whatever. I have no idea when it takes place, because this story never happens. In any case, it's not canon obviously. I get weird ideas just from maybe noticing two characters dress somewhat similar, as is what happened to get this story idea. Still, this came out bad to me. I didn't write it too well. :(

Next part of the 'KH-Horror' storyline will hopefully be much more interesting and better-written from me...I promise I'll do my best!

* * *

None of the Organization XIII members were very pleased to be woken up early for an emergency meeting that morning. Marluxia was especially peeved to have his beauty sleep interrupted so unexpectedly. As usual, Xemnas was looking cross, sitting up there all high and mighty on his throne. One by one the Nobodies teleported into their respective seats until all 13 were present and accounted for, Roxas included.

Saix, who normally followed Xemnas' beck and call without fail, was the first to speak up in defense of the need for more rest.

"Lord Xemnas...please forgive me for saying, but I believe that it is not in good management of you to wake us all up at such hours..."

"Silence, Saix," Xemnas snapped back, his voice icy and cold, "I have made a shocking discovery upon visiting a newly discovered world, and it is one that needs to be dealt with swiftly and utterly..."

"A shocking discovery?" Xigbar remarked with interest. Demyx let out a loud yawn.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes. It seems that there is another impostor, wearing black robes very similar to ours, who is running about and causing trouble. He is committing horrid acts of homicide all the while pretending to be a member of our elite organization! It is despicable and totally unethical!!"

"Ooh...a man with the balls to actually kill without hesitation...I like that...I like that alot...mmm..." Larxene had a lustful expression on her pale face as she said this.

"Do you know if this murdering impostor is in any way connected to the other impostor? The one in Twilight Town?" Xaldin asked.

"I do not believe so, but it is of great annoyance to our cause to have two unrelated impostors running about, especially since one of them is actually taking human lives, and destroying the hearts as well! We must focus all of our attention on eliminating the second impostor for now! All other missions will be put on hold!"

"Instead of eliminating him," Vexen suggested, "Why do we not capture him alive and bring him back here? I would love to experiment on him...to find out just what makes him tick...I could even make a 'you-know-what' out of him!!"

"I'd like that too," Larxene smirked.

"Well, we must first confront this impostor and see just how stable he really is. We may have a chance at controlling him, and getting him to do our bidding," Xemnas explained, "But if not, and he becomes unreasonable, than he shall be erased into nothingness, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Xemnas."

"Now...to begin our first encounter with our murderous second impostor, and the danger that follows, I shall send 4 members: Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx."

Demyx immediately snapped out of his slumber upon hearing his name. "Say what now?!!"

"Whether you convince him to join us or you must cut him down...either way will be sufficient enough for us." Xemnas concluded.

"Sigh...I hear ya, boss..." Axel scratched the back of his head, wondering why he always had to be stuck with the crappiest missions.

Xigbar was just about ready to leave the meeting room, when he suddenly realized something important. "Uh, where exactly IS this impostor located?"

"He has taken up residence on a small, town world. It is called...Woodsboro, California..."

"Weird name."

"I know..."

* * *

_Woodsboro, CA..._

The first thing the four Nobodies saw upon stepping out of the portal was a dead woman's body, hanging from a tree by her own intestines. They were standing in the backyard of what looked to be like a small suburban house.

"...Damn." Xigbar swore for the first time in a long while.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!" Demyx jumped back in horror.

"Axel..." Roxas gulped, all of the color draining from his face, "She's not...alive anymore, is she?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope...she ain't."

Xigbar unsheathed one of his arrowguns and sliced the corpse free from the rope of flesh. He looked her over for a few minutes before letting out a dissatisfied grunt. Axel and Roxas both gulped.

"This is just as likely to be wrong anyway, but I'm pretty sure it was our boy who did this,"

"Geez...the very first moment we arrive here we already see just how vicious this impostor really is," Roxas could not bring himself to look at the body for more than about 5 seconds. He had never seen a dead body before. He wasn't mentally prepared to see it. Someone like Demyx, though, who was never mentally prepared for ANYTHING, had got hit the hardest out of any of them. The fact that he was busy puking in the bushes said it all.

"Do you think...he's still around here somewhere?" Roxas asked Xigbar, who had already begun to walk towards the bend of the house.

Xigbar pressed a finger to his lips, signaling Roxas to be silent. Demyx had finally finished puking up his dinner, and was now in the process of spewing his lunch next.

Axel tapped Roxas on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go with Xigbar; Demyx had burritos last night and I really don't wanna smell that shit right now."

"O-Okay..."

Leaving the sitar-wielding Nobody to dump out the contents of his stomach, the three Org. members disappeared around the corner. Their "hearts" sank even further when they found the patio, and sitting there was a teenaged boy strapped to a lawn chair, his guts strewn about on his bloodied lap. Roxas winced.

"The guy's a total psycho..." Axel murmured to himself.

Xigbar slowly glanced around, and then he saw something black move from within the shadows. It was crawling, silently, over the fence into the next yard. It was wearing long black robes with flecks of blood scattered all over them. It was their target.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!!" Xigbar summoned both of his arrowguns and fired several shots, all of them piercing directly into the robed man's back. Axel and Roxas both stood still for a few more seconds before running over to the fallen body. That was a grave mistake, however, as the man surprisingly jumped back to his feet and withdrew a broad kitchen knife. The patio lights shone against the murderer's face, revealing it to the two boys. However, it was not his face they saw.

What they saw was a horrible pale-white mask, with the mouth elongated and sad-looking eyes the color of tar. Even though none of it was visible, it was obvious that underneath that mask his face was contorted in rage and agony.

"...Who the hell are you people?" he hissed in a raspy, heavy voice, "I've never seen such freaks like you guys around here before...and what did you just shoot me with?"

Axel raised both hands, and his beloved chakram blazed into existence. "We're here," the redhead replied coolly, "To take you out. Boss's orders. Plus, you're a freaking psychopath, so it might be better for all of us if you just burn in hell."

'Wow...you're so cool, Axel!!' Roxas thought, staring up at the older boy with immeasurable awe in his warm blue eyes.

Axel smirked proudly to himself. 'I AM AWESOME.'

In retaliation, the masked man swung the knife, slicing open a deep gash in Axel's chest. "Fuck off. I ain't dying till I get little miss Sidney Prescott and her family to suffer living hell."

"AXEL...!!" Roxas cried out, leaping just in time to pull Axel out of the way before the knife could be plunged into his throat. Xigbar dashed out from the shadows and blasted a single shot into the masked man's knife, shattering it to pieces. Sirens could be heard steadily growing louder in the distance. The masked man spun around, hoping to still make an escape, but he hadn't expected there to be a fourth person.

"DEMYX!! DO IT NOW!" Xigbar ordered.

His glorious blue sitar in hand, Demyx pounced out from behind the other side of the fence and bashed the murderer over the head, knocking him unconscious in one fell swoop.

Xigbar let out a sigh. "We got 'em." he murmured to no one in particular.

"Maaaaaan!" Demyx wiped the beads of sweat forming on his brow, "I was shaking in my boots there! I'm just glad your plan worked, Xiggy..."

"Of course it was gonna work! You gotta put more faith in me, Demyx..!"

"Whatever, dude."

Roxas, meanwhile, was fully preoccupied with making sure his friend was going to live. "Axel...Axel...you're not...you're not dead, are you?!!"

Much to the blonde's overwhelming relief, Axel opened his eyes and forced a tiny grin. "C'mon, you know I can't die that easy...get that memorized already, would ya?"

"Axel..."

"Not to interrupt your little moment, boys," Demyx interjected as he climbed over the fence, "But what exactly are we going to do with this bastard? He's killed several people already, and he plans on going after some Sidney Prescott girl too! This guy has bad news written all over him!"

"Well, Xemnas said we gotta kill him if he acts defiant, although he hasn't even really heard our cause yet, so maybe we shouldn't be so hasty in eradicating him...he might still be able to join us," Xigbar contemplated aloud.

"I highly doubt that!"

"You never know," Xigbar lifted the murderer's limp body into his arms, "Stranger things have happened..."

By the time the police finally arrived, all they found waiting for them were the mutilated corpses of Casey Becker and Steven Orth...

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Gonna wait?"

"Dammit, Demyx, stop whining and be patient! You're starting to piss me off!!"

"Sorry, Xiggy...sorry..."

"How's Flameilocks, kid? He gonna live?"

"Yeah, he's in the infirmary right now. The wound wasn't as bad as we thought,"

"That's good...that's good..."

"Ah! Look! The mad masked man of Woodsboro...he awakens!"

"That's a dumbass nickname you gave him..."

"And you think calling Axel 'Flameilocks' is any better?"

"Touche..."

The mad masked man of Woodsboro (whom we shall refer to as Ghostface from here on out) let out a gasp of surprise upon regaining full consciousness. His mask was still on, as were his robes, but he had been tied up to a chair, unable to escape. He was sitting in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of empty basement. Standing before him, with grim looks plastered on their bishounen faces, were Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar. Of course, Ghostface didn't actually know their names at all.

"Hey, there, buddy...did ya sleep well? Have any good dreams?" Demyx cooed mockingly.

Xigbar slapped Demyx in the back of the head, then turned his attention to their prisoner. "We got a few questions we'd like to ask you, if you don't mind,"

"So do I!" Ghostface exclaimed, "Who the hell are you people? You have weapons and hair colors I've never even seen before...!!"

"SILENCE; THE POWER OF MANSEX COMPELS YOU!!" Demyx punched Ghostface hard across the face.

"Mansex...?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head, "Nah, I don't even wanna know..."

"I'm sure you do," Demyx sneered.

"I really hope I get more lines in the next fic...." Roxas stared off into the distance, not even remotely interesting in the goings-on around him.

"Let...me...go!!" Ghostface screeched at his captors, only to be punched yet again by Demyx.

"If we let you go, you'd just try to kill us again!" Demyx pointed out the obvious as usual.

"Of course I would," Ghostface replied with a shrug, "I gotta stay in character, after all...and besides, it would probably be better for you to be dead than to walk around with that giant blue penis you like to swing around, you mullet-wearing faggot."

Demyx turned to Xigbar, looking absolutely livid. "Xiggy..."

"Yeah?"

"Kill him for me, would you?"

"...With pleasure." Xigbar sneered, pulling out his arrowguns from behind.

Ghostface cursed under his breath; it was never a good idea to mouth off to your captors when they have weapons within reach.

"C'mon, Roxas," Demyx motioned the blonde to follow him out the door, "You don't wanna see this..."

"Okay," Roxas was still too distracted over worrying about Axel to really know what he was doing.

As the two boys closed the door behind them, they could hear Ghostface let out a pitiful wail, which was then followed by a loud thud, and finally, silence...

* * *

_Back at the Organization's stronghold..._

Xemnas was staring down at the dark city below, sipping a chocolate martini, when Saix teleported into the room.

"My lord, the second imposter has been eradicated...it seemed he was only wear robes that appeared somewhat similar to ours, but he actually had no connection with us whatsoever," Saix explained.

Xemnas pondered on this for a few seconds. "...I see."

"Is there anything else you require of us, lord Xemnas?"

Xemnas gently placed the empty martini glass on the table beside him, and slowly turned to face his second-in-command. "There is something else I'd like to send a few of our members to investigate..."

"And where would that be?"

"Another new world I have discovered," a grave expression flashed across Xemnas' face, "A little town called Derry..."


End file.
